Clouis
by Ashirwton
Summary: Heterosex ;-; Louis Tomlinson fucks pam ok.


Pam wasn't the partying type, her scene was in the library sitting down in her usual seat in the back hidden by most of the shelves with her new book of the week. Things usually didn't go her way when she shared a dorm room with Nichelle, it wasn't that Nichelle was a bad roommate she just wasn't one of the quietest. Her and Pam got along fairly well, but when it came to socializing Pam wasn't the one that did the talking she'd usually just walk away but here she was listening to Nichelle talk about a certain party being hosted by a certain someone.

"Louis Tomlinson invited the whole freshman dorm," Nichelle squealed spraying a large amount of hair spray in her hair, while twiddling with a bobby pin stuck in between her teeth. "I mean could you imagine how many hot seniors-"

"We're 16.." Pam mumbled adjusting the thick frames of her glasses covering her furrowed eyebrows, as her lips pressed together. She wet her lips consciously as Nichelle pulled on a different shirt. Before muttering something about picking out Pam's clothes. She fiddled around with a very revealing shirt holding it out for Pam to see.

"Don't be a party pooper!" Pam sighed, pressing the tip of her pen into her mouth and chewing slowly as Nichelle pulled out numerous amounts of clothes tossing them onto the floor carelessly. "Tube top or cropped?"

"What's the difference?"

Nichelle shook her head in disbelief tossing a variety of clothes at Pam.

This wasn't her scene..

"Here drink this, you look a bit pale in the face, love." Nichelle sighed pushing a bright colored beverage in Pam's hand. She didn't think twice before bringing the cup to her mouth, her lips puckering around the rim and tongue darting out only to cringe away as soon as the bitter taste came.

"What the fuck is this?!"

"A drink.." Nichelle laughed quietly, dipping her pinky over the bow of Pam's top lip to fix the smeared lip gloss, "I'm gonna go get me one," She said as an after thought. Her body turning as she looked back at Pam with a wink before sauntering away. Probably having a plot already thought up considering that she was walking in the direction of Harry Styles' slim frame.

The light mocha colored skin of Pam's cheeks were glinted pink as she raised her third cup of a drink way too fruity and artificial for her taste. Her eyes were planted on people spread out on the dance floor grinding against each other, she jumped slightly when Nichelle poked her shoulder gently holding Harry's hand in hers as she slurred. "Hey gorgeous! M'gonna ditch you for a bit." Harry wrapped his large arms around Nichelle's waist nodding in agreement as he rumbled out an apology that sounded a bit more like nonsense than actual words.

"You leaving already, mate?" and there it was.. Harry smiled cheekily nodding at Louis. Pam turned shyly facing the boy her eyes squinting as he spoke a bit loud to talk over the music, his smile wolfish and wide. "Have fun then.. the guest bedrooms are always," his eyes drift off Harry onto pam who's darting her lips out to savor the sweet taste of the alcohol still lingering on her lips. "opened." He said the last part a bit too quietly for Harry to hear, but he seemed occupied with traveling his eyes down Pam's body before meeting her eyes again.

"Oi! Louis this is Pamela," Nichelle managed to get out when Harry ducked his head down for a snog. "Pam this is Louis, the host." Louis' eyes never left Pam's, his smile slanting into a smirk as he walked just that bit closer to her. His thin lips puckered as he reached for her hand planting a kiss on the back of it, his lips lingered a second too long before he was letting her hand drop back down to her side limply.

"It's nice to meet you, Pamela." His voice was sweet, like the taste on Pam's tongue and maybe she wondered if his mouth tasted the same.

"Please call me Pam." She returned as he quirked an eyebrow moving closer, his pale blue eye tinting different colors everytime the light changed a different color. His hand reached out grabbing the cup from Pam's hand, his lips on the opposite side of the bright red glossy lip mark she had left. When he had downed the contents of the drink Pam was sure he would taste a lot like booze and fruit. He offered her a weak smile letting his tongue dart out over his teeth cheekily.

"Oops.."

"don't worry about it," She said quietly as he tossed the cup and leaned against the wall lazily, watching Pam's bottom lip be dragged in between her teeth and let go ever so slowly. It made his mouth water. He had no fucking clue why she was here, she definitely wasn't his age, and maybe he went overboard with the invites, but fuck, He's glad he did.

"You're gorgeous.." Pam giggled quietly, shaking her head quickly and pushing her index finger against the middle of her nose to push her glasses up, but having a fleeting moment when she realized she didn't have them on. "I'm serious, you're beautiful. Can I get you another drink?"

"are you chatting me up?" Pam asked, pushing her hair off her shoulder, blinking her eyes slowly.

"No..." he shook his head. "Unless it's working?" Pam didn't answer, just turned her head away shyly. Her slim body leaning further against the wall poking the ridge of her hip out and emphasizing the tight pink skirt that her bum filled out deliciously.

Louis got her a drink, and then another, and then oops another. His hips were pressed against her lower back and lips against her ear. His voice was too sweet and his breathy little whispers had her grinding back against him eagerly. "I want to take you upstairs.. Please." Pam decided not to talk, the sound of Louis begging and the hard outline of his cock against her back was like the cherry on the ice cream. She just hummed in response. His hands wrapped around Pam's waist tighter, murmuring, "I said I wanna fuck you" he said quietly sliding his hand down onto her hips, "Are you wet for me?" he asked sliding two finger into the hem of her skirt, nuzzling his face into her hair. Pam's cheeks heated up further at the dead on question, the party was just reaching its high and Louis' hand was sliding down her skirt. There was people everywhere and Louis didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Louis stop.." His fingers traced the outline of the ruffles over her panty line, then he was sliding his hand over her crotch gently ,groaning happily.

"You're fucking soaked, so fucking ready for my cock, yeah?" He asked tapping his hand gently, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth when Pam let out a small whimper. "Can I?" he dug two fingers over her clit stroking from side to side and savoring the soft moan she let out.

"Please.." She whispered a bit caught off guard when he pulled his hand out of her skirt abruptly. He grabbed her hand pulling her toward the stairs. Her heels clanking too loudly but not loud enough to be heard over the bass of the music until they were further up the stairs. Louis tripped three times letting out a quiet laugh each time. His floppy quiff had fallen a tremendous amount since the first time he approached Pam.

He pushed the bedroom door open smirking at Pam as she walked right in without a second thought. His hand against her lower back, guiding further into the room.

She turned around, blindly reaching for the boy until he closed in on her. Her lips artificially flavored with cherry lip gloss and the bed seemed so far. His hands traveled down her over her bum, legs bending in the effort picking her up and tossing her on the bed. She sat up quickly, reaching out and hooking her fingers into one of Louis' belt loops pulling his crotch closer to her face than she really expected.

"Go ahead," he said running his hand over his crotch slowly. "_touch me." _Pam pressed her whole hand against the tented area of his jeans, her hand wrapped around the outline tightly. Louis' head threw his head back and he let out a groan, unbuttoning his jeans quickly. Pam moved her hand submissively grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it off as soon as Louis managed to get out his jeans. He stumbled two feet back before he was officially out the tight material, letting his briefs hang low showing off the V of his hips. He shoved those down his thighs, his cock immediately springing up against his stomach. Thick and hard.

He clicked the lights out and before Pam could recover enough to see him he was shoving her down to the bed, lips on her neck the harsh scruff of his stubble scraping under her jaw, and his small fist tangling in her dark locks. He traveled his free hand down over her chest yanking at her bra strap lightly before letting it go. He sat up, pushing Pam's bra over the top of her breast and resting it against her collarbone.

Her legs spread that much wider as he scooted closer fitting their hips together in a filthy grind before leaning over her and sucking a nipple into his mouth. She let out a shaky sigh raising her knees up, and shifting against the bed from the uncomfortable restriction of the skirt refusing to let her bend anymore. Louis' hand finally released her hair, gliding down to ruffles of her skirt scooting it up until the hem was around her stomach getting his hand in her panties as quickly as he could. His fingers were pudgy and rough against her clit moving quickly, her mouth fell open when his mouth disconnected from her nipple with a cheeky nip. There was a distant sound of music from downstairs as two of his fingers slid down further getting trapped against the lace of her panties before teasing against her entrance, pushing in slowly. A quiet whimper left Pam's lips as she arched off the bed and pushed down on Louis' hand, letting out pretty little noises that got caught in her throat when he carelessly shoved his fingers in deeply.

"Fucking gorgeous.." Louis whispered in awe running his hand down Pam's body which was outstretched with her ribs poking out and her stomach sucked in with each deep breath every time Louis' fingers pressed against a sweet spot. "So wet," he commented gripping to tightly on her hair giving it a playful yank before scooting down on the bed, his stomach flat against it.

His hand slid out of her panties slowly, moving the hem down her thighs until she got the hint and kicked them off. She looked down at Louis breathlessly squinting her eyes slightly. He nuzzled his face in between her legs, grabbing her thighs tightly only to spread them out against the bed. His lips puckered over her clit, his head nodding up and down slowly. Her back immediately arched off the bed, a hand reaching down to tangle into Louis' hair. She couldn't help the small whimpers falling from her mouth. "L-Louis," She whined rutting her hip up against Louis' face, which eared her a very eager grunt before his face became visible.

"You like that," he rasped fitting his mouth back around her clit, licking messily. He didn't let up when Pam was twisting against his retraining hands still wrapped around her thighs. "You coming, baby," His face lied against Pam's thigh as his fingers worked her over quickly. Pam whined loudly, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth falling apart. Louis' consistent fingers continued until Pam was literally trying to close her legs around his hand. He smiled cheekily, grinding his hips against the bed slowly. "Open em Pamela, I wasn't finished." Her hands covered her face, her cheeks tinted a deeper color than before as she opened her legs back up. Sensitivity catching up with her when two pudgy fingers prodded at her entrance. "You're going to take this cock, yeah?"

Pam nodded quickly keeping quiet. "I said you're going to take this cock, right?" he asked pushing his fingers in easily. She jutted her bottom lip out arching away slightly before answering in a high pitched whimper.

"Yes."

"Yes what, Pam?" He asked impatiently grinding against the mattress.

"Yes, I'm g-gonna take your cock." She said shyly, riding down against Louis' fingers when he sighed hotly against her thigh, breath tickling against the heated skin. "f-fuck me, please." Louis obeyed immediately, gripping under the girls' knees. His voice gruffy as his mummed filthily.

"Gonna fuck your tight tight pussy" Pam whined loudly when the head of his cock nudged against her entrance. Her legs clenching around the boys waist as he continued, "Keep those legs opened baby." Pam opened her legs obediently as Louis' hips fit perfectly against hers. Her thighs shook with the effort of staying opened as Louis gipped tightly around her hips. His thumbs bruising the skin as he thrusted back and forth slowly and his face pressing against Pam's neck panting heavily. His one hand reaching out to grip the top of headboard, stopping it from quaking against the wall as he picked up speed.

"Fuck yes," Pam moaned pressing her hand against Louis' stomach weakly feeling his body arch into soft touch. His hips slapped against hers loudly, his breath fanning over her face. His cock pressing up against her g-spot roughly. Her whole body jerked upwards, a violent shake racking through her body as Louis' entire lap became wet. He chuckled breathlessly when her walls clenched around him tightly.

"Fucking hell.." He rocked back and forth slowly. "Cant handle it, can you?" He whispered tightening his grip around the headboard slamming into her quickly. His knuckles whitening as he chased his high, Pam completely pliant under him. Her fingers pressing into the soft skin of his stomach as he grunted, his accent thick. His hips came to a stuttering stop as he pulled out abruptly, cumming messily over Pam's ruffled skirt and toned little tummy.

He lied down by her side limplessly, his arm wrapping around her waist tightly pulling her back against his chest. He pressed a wet kiss to her shoulder, whispering. "Stay the night.. I highly doubt you'll be able to walk out any way." Pam rolled her eyes, smiling softly and nodding.

"I'll stay.."

**Sorry I rushed. Pam's an impatient puta. 3**


End file.
